dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Spy vs Woody
The Spy vs Woody ' Description ''KnivesFlyYouDie vs Ma19620109! Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight Woody is seen having a long conversation with his friend, Buzz. The 2 are interrupted when military soldiers walk into the room and face the 2 toys. Woody and Buzz, alarmed, rush out of the room. As Woody was forced to leap out the window, he was teleported into darkness. The Spy was seen playing a game of cards with Scout. Scout, happy with his "victory", slams the card into the table and laughs. Spy chuckles to himself and shows Scout his 5 cards, evenly spaced and with the same amount of spades. Scout slammed his fist into the table out of anger, and as he did so Spy was teleported into darkness. Spy and Woody are both teleported into an arena, both facing each other. The 2 are said to fight one another by the announcer, so the 2 get into battle stances and smirk confidently. HERE WE GO! DBX Woody: There's a snake in my boot! Woody quickly pulls out the snake and hurls it at The Spy, however the fighter dodges the blow and hurls a knife at Woody. The knife is injected into Woody's gut, but the damage was barely anything. Some stuffing fell out of Woody, but the cowboy brushed it off and hurled the knife back at The Spy. The Spy quickly tried dodging the attack, but he was hit in the arm by the knife. He groaned in pain and lunged for Woody, landing a combo of punches and kicks into the cowboy. After a last heavy punch in the gut, Woody was sent flying into the sidelines. The Spy quickly disappeared from sight, scaring Woody at once. Woody: There's.... Nowhere to hide... The Spy instantly appeared behind Woody and socked him in the spine, knocking Woody forwards. The Spy followed up with a kick in the groin, knocking Woody into the air. The Spy landed one last final punch into Woody's head, knocking Woody into the ground with a CRASH! The Spy quickly pulled out his knife more and pulled it up into the air to finish off Woody, but the cowboy managed to kick Spy in the arm, knocking the knife out his grasp. Woody followed up with socking The Spy in the gut and kicking him in the face, causing The Spy to stammer backwards. Woody quickly pulled out The Spy's knife out of his grasp and stabbed The Spy in the arm, causing him to yell in alarm. The Spy quickly elbowed Woody in the face, causing the cowboy to cry in alarm. The Spy: *chuckles* This is fun! Woody, enraged by the comment, managed to kick The Spy in the crotch, launching Spy into the air. Woody laughed to himself as The Spy slammed into the ground face first. The Spy slowly got up after a while and made an evil happy face at Woody. The Spy: That's exactly what I needed! The Spy quickly pulled out his knife once more and sneaked into the shadows of the arena. Woody, unable to find The Spy, searched frantically for the fighter. He felt a sharp stab in his spine, The Spy appearing behind Woody. The toy screamed in pain as The Spy slowly pulled up and up with his knife until Woody was nothing but a cotton toy sliced in half. The Spy laughed but was teleported into another arena before he could do anything else. DBX Conclusion The Winner Is.... The Spy! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights